


Come Undone

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Elsanna, modern AU, unrelated. Anna invites Elsa over for a coffee and romance blossoms. Smut in second chapter. Complete!





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is just a little two shot that i threw together a while ago. Elsanna, modern AU, unrelated. Warning: swearing and adult content, smut for the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!  
> Disclaimer: i don't own Frozen or any of the characters.

My heart pounded as a flurry of butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I paced about the kitchen, feeling slightly sick, I was desperate to get my nerves under control. I couldn’t quite understand why I felt so nervous, she was just a _friend_ and she was _only_ coming over for a much-needed girls night filled with chick flicks, popcorn and _of_ _course_ chocolate. In truth, we hadn’t known each other for very long, but I just felt a deep connection between us and all I could do was just hope she felt it too. In the short space of time we had spent together we became very close, it felt like being reunited with a long-lost friend. The last few times we had met up I had felt a definite spark, but I wasn’t sure if it was reciprocated or not. I tried to think back, to give myself some sort of indication that she felt it too. I guess her hugs lingered a little and somehow felt warmer but that could just be a close friend thing. My imagination started to wonder, there was an uneven drumming within my chest as her image swirled in my mind. Pale skin, speckled with a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose – they were so faint that one had to be very close to notice them. Her thick platinum blonde hair was pulled into a loose braid which came over her shoulder and rested on her bosom. Her light blue eyes twinkled and a coy smile shone my way as she nibbled on her lower lip sending a warm tingly feeling pulsing through my veins. She wore a silky, skin tight light blue dress which glimmered in the light, creating the illusion that it was made of ice. It hung off her shoulders, hugging her rounded breasts and perfectly shaped hips. A slit ran all the way up one side from the hem at her feet reaching half way up her long shapely thigh. I let out a shaky sigh and clung onto her image, reluctant to let it slip from my mind.

Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock

My heart leapt into my throat as I jumped, slightly startled by the rhythmic knocking. I tried to force down the now obstructive lump in my oesophagus as I walked towards the door, my hand extended outwards, shaking as I grasped the cool metal. I paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. I turned the knob slowly, allowing the door to swing open.

There she was, standing in front of me looking just as regal as she did in my vision. She wore a simple, yet elegant form fitting light blue blouse and a flowy white skirt which rested just above her knees. Her hair was tied up in her trademark braid, secured with a matching blue elastic.

“Hi,” my voice came out a little higher than usual and slightly husky. I cleared my throat and gave her a gentle smile. “Come in.”

She walked past me into the living room and I couldn’t help but notice the way her hips swung from side to side as my eyes rested on her rear. **_Fuck!_** I thought as my mouth went dry. I tore myself away from her voluptuous behind before leading her into the kitchen. I flicked the kettle on, offering her a coffee.

“Actually, I have my new coffee machine in the car if you’d like me to bring it in, I could make you one?” she asked, her eyes locked on mine as she smiled sweetly at me. It took a few moments for me to register what she had said.

“Ooh I’d _love_ that!” I replied, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

“Great, I’ll just go get it and then turn it on.”

“You could always turn me on.” I thought to myself… no… wait…no, no, no, no! **_oh my god!_** I actually said that?! Did those words just come out of my mouth? I felt my cheeks grow hot as a deep flush covered my face. **_Way to go Anna_**. I gave myself a mental slap, **_snap out of it!_** To my relief, my admission was taken in jest and her musical laugh filled my ears which only deepened my blush. **_Pull yourself together!_** I shook my head and scrubbed my face with my hands as the blonde walked out to her car. I cleared a space on the bench top as she carried in her new barista machine and began to set it up.

“Hey…” I mused, still sporting a vibrant shade of crimson, “could you teach me how to make one? _Please_?”

“Of course!” she replied with glee. “first place the shot glasses under the coffee spout and allow them to fill.” She pressed a button on the machine and a dark black liquid began to stream out. The aroma was incredible, it’s heavenly scent made my mouth water. It was almost… sexy.

“Now pour the milk into this jug filling it about a third of the way.” She instructed.

“Okay, what’s next?” I eagerly questioned, relieved to have something to take my mind off my rather embarrassing slip of the tongue.

“Turn the on the steam and give it a quick blast to clear the line.”

Whoosh! The steam blasted out creating a mini cloud in its wake.

“Now place the jug under the spout, holding it on a slight angle.”

“Like this?” I asked, turning to my left only to find she was no longer there. Suddenly her soft voice drifted over my right shoulder, she sounded very close and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I repressed a slight shudder.

“More like this” she moved closer, I could feel her the heat radiating from her body, her supple breasts pressing into my back as she slid her hand down my arm, grazing over my fingertips and coming to a rest on top of my hand. She guided the jug up and down, creating small ripples in the warming milk. My breath hitched at her touch, my eyes rolled back in my head as electricity pulsed through my veins. The butterflies in my stomach had now been replaced by a flock of birds madly beating their wings.

“Perfect,” she cooed. Her chin came to a rest on my shoulder as her warm breath tickled my ear. A barely audible moan escaped my throat, I tilted my head back and soft, warm lips grazed the sensitive skin at the base of my neck, lingering there for a moment.

“ _Elsa_ ” I moaned, a hand crept into my auburn hair tugging at it, gently pulling my head around to the right. A pair of delicate lips met mine causing my eyes to roll back and my legs to turn to jelly. My eyes sprung open as she spun me around. The sight I saw before me instantly took my breath away. Her pupils were dilated and filled with pure lust, they were staring intently at my mouth whilst she bit down on her lower lip.

A pause

 and then seconds later our lips crashed together in a frenzied passion. My arms locked themselves around Elsa’s neck, her left hand tightened in my hair causing me to shiver with pleasure as her free hand grasped my hip drawing our bodies closer. I felt something lick at my lower lip, begging for entry. Instinctively I opened my mouth, our tongues danced around each other. We both moaned into the kiss, her grip on my both my hair and hip tightened mixing pain with pleasure to create an erotic bliss. The coffee machine still steamed away in the background, instantly forgotten as our animal instincts took over. Her hand withdrew from my hair, a single finger glided down my spine creating a shudder in its wake. Both hands now rested on my waistband of my jeans, her fingers tickled my sides as she brought the hem of my shirt up, giving her access to my burning flesh.

I pull out of the kiss as my back warps, her tantalisingly barely there touch causes a strong current to ebb through my whole body before gathering and multiplying in the apex of my legs. I can feel myself throbbing as a predatory growl escapes my throat. The sound makes Elsa shudder against me, a deep guttural moan passes her lips.

“ _Anna_ ,” she purred

Hearing my name spoken in such a sensual tone was like an aphrodisiac and the animal in me clawed in desperation to get out. Before I could consciously comprehend what I was doing I had spun her around and pushed her against the kitchen bench. A quiet “oof” left her lips, only to be silenced by my own. Lust was now driving my actions and I willingly handed over all control. I broke the kiss extracting a disappointed groan from Elsa, only to be replaced by a delighted cry as I began to ravish her neck, sucking, biting, licking, tasting, leaving angry red marks, claiming her as my own.

I found myself tugging at her blouse, slipping my hands under the light fabric, desperate to feel her skin beneath mine. My nails lightly graze her navel as I feel her muscles clench at my touch. A series of erotic moans tumble from Elsa’s lips as her pelvis thrusts into mine. My arousal grew and my head became clouded with an insatiable hunger. This was immensely greater than any fantasy, none of those moments could compare to this reality. Everything about Elsa lured me in. Her soft, pale (although currently flushed) skin, her half-lidded eyes- drunk with desire, her ruby red lips that somehow fit perfectly against my own and her taste! Oh, my! Was she delectable! Her kisses were like a delicious concoction chocolate and coffee mixed with a generous serving of passion and topped off with a hint of forever. It was enough to drive me mad and crave her even more.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise fills the room causing Elsa and I to yelp, jumping at the unwelcome intrusion. The smell of burning milk wafts up my nose as the forgotten coffee brings itself to the forefront of my mind.

“Fuck! The milk! It’s burning!” I exclaimed.

Elsa rushes over, stopping the machine before removing the jug and cleaning the nozzle. We had both become so lost in each other that we neglected what started it all in the first place. Once the shock of the burning milk and most unwelcome intrusion wore off we both ended up doubled over in a fit of laughter.       As quickly as it started the passion dissipated, only to be replaced by tenderness and warmth.

“Shall we try this again?” asked Elsa, motioning to the coffee.

“Sure, but I think you had better make it this time. It appears that I get distracted easily.” I replied with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own frozen....  
> smut ahead! Enjoy.

A week has passed since that evening with Elsa and the coffee fiasco. Their second attempt was significantly more successful than their first, with only tender kisses and delicate touches providing brief distractions for the girls. The remainder of the evening proceeded in a similar fashion, Elsa chose a movie which just so happened to be Anna’s favourite and they found themselves wrapped up in each other’s arms with their fingers intertwined, stealing tender kisses and meaningful glances.

* * *

 

**_Ding ding!_** My phone beeped alerting me about a new message. My heart skipped a beat as I scrambled to pick it up, only to knock it off my nightstand sending it flying across the room, thankfully landing softly in a pile of washing. When I finally had it secured in my hands I unlocked the screen and opened the message.

**_Look out the window…_** it reads.

Tripping over my own feet I stumble to my bedroom window, rubbing my eyes as the morning sun hits my face.    Standing there in my garden, holding a bunch of roses and coffee with a sheepish grin on her face is Elsa. My heart now skips three beats as I race to the door feeling positively giddy.

“Coffee!” I squeal taking it from her hand. “Thanks!” I turn my back and shut the door, leaving a stunned Elsa on the front step.

“Hey!” she calls from the other side. I bust into giggles and once again open the door to a rather dissatisfied Elsa wearing an absolutely adorable pout on her face. I take a step forward wrapping my free hand around her neck and drawing her in for a deep kiss which she returns before pulling away and playfully swatting my arm. “You tease!” she giggled still trying to keep the pout and failing rather miserably at it too.

“Oh, just get in here!” I quipped, taking her hand and pulling her inside the house. I set to work finding a vase and filling it with water, gently placing the red roses in and delicately arranging them.

“There.” I stated leaning in to take in their aroma. “Beautiful.”

“Hmm…” Replied a soft voice from over my shoulder, giving me a sense of déjà vu. “You look beautifuller.” That all too familiar heat rose from my chest, creeping along my neck and settling in my cheeks and forehead.

“You’re blushing.” Remarked Elsa in a curious tone that was lightly lined with mischievousness. She took my hands which had moved up to hide my face, turned me around and took a step forward entering my personal space. A single, light finger feathered across my burning cheek, down my jaw line and coming to a rest on my chin. Ever so gently she pulled my lips towards hers, sparks flew as they connected and all the passion of our previous night reignited in a fiery frenzy.

Suddenly I was pinned against the wall, her warm hands tracing a line down my throat and shoulder, grazing against the side of my breasts causing me to draw in a sharp breath as they lingered there for a moment or two before sliding further down my torso and coming to a stop, cupping my rear and giving it a gentle squeeze. My hands grasped the back of her head, tugging at her hair, my head slipped back as my eyes closed and a sultry moan escaped my lips. Her mouth moved to my neck ravishing it in the same way I ravished hers a week ago. Her teeth grazed my skin as she moved upwards leaving love bites as she went. Her hot ragged breath encased my ear as her tongue glided along its outer shell. My moans grew louder as she nibbled on my earlobe, a tingling sensation gathered at her touch before shooting downwards making my body quiver with excitement. An intense pressure and warmth now gathered between my legs.

“More!” I demand.

I spun her around so now Elsa was the one pinned against the wall. Her eyes widened in shock as I took control, only to snap shut as I bent my knee bringing my thigh up, pressing against the apex of her legs. A squeal and a long moan rose up and tumbled out of Elsa as she began to grind against me. My fingers fumbled with the clasps on her shirt, I rapidly lost patience and tore it open, sending buttons flying off in every direction before throwing her now ruined blouse to the ground. I became momentarily distracted by the sheer perfection of her body. Her tummy was tight and toned, every breath she took outlined her abdominal muscles. Her breasts were full and a whole cup size larger than my own. Her nipples strained against the thin fabric, threatening to tear right through it. She had a light dusting of freckles over her chest and I felt compelled and kiss each and every one. I dug my nails into her ribcage making her arch her back and push her chest out. I leaned in placing feathery kisses along her clavicle, pausing every now and then to nibble along the bone. My hands were now busy exploring her body, I moved my lips lower, her chest now rising and falling erratically with every shallow breath. I paused and lifted my head slightly, our eyes meeting as I ran both hands up the side of her ribs, stopping at the underside of her breast. She took in a sharp breath, holding it for a second before giving me a nod of approval. I cupped my hands over her supple breasts kneading them gently and kissing their rounded tops. Elsa mewled in delight as I pulled her bra down taking a breast in each hand, squeezing and massaging them before her nipple a light tug.

“Anna!” she groaned, her hands desperately grasping at the wall, my shoulders, neck and finally finding that much needed friction in my hair pulling on it and causing pin prick needle like pain that gave me oh so much pleasure.

I lowered my head dragging my tongue over the tender flesh of her breast, moving in concentric circles, teasing her erect nipple before taking it in my mouth and sucking, my hand still toying with its twin. And I swear, in that moment she stopped breathing, her hands now threatening to pull my hair from its roots as they flexed and tugged with every flick of my tongue. With my free hand, I reached around her back, fiddling momentarily with the clasp of her bra. Elsa lowered her arms allowing it to slip off and fall to the floor. She cupped my cheeks in her hands, pulling me up and into a deep kiss, pressing her body into mine.

What happened next is a complete blur. One minute I was pinning Elsa against the wall and then the next I was pushing her chest shoving her down on the couch. My hips swayed as I sauntered towards her with a predatory glint in my eyes. I placed one hand on the top of the couch just above her shoulder, my left knee positioned next to her hips. I leaned in on a slight angle brining my lips to the top of her neck, barely touching the skin. I placed my free hand on her knee, under her skirt and very slowly moved it up and around grazing her inner thigh. Her hips raised off the seat, her back warping so that only her shoulders and head had contact with the cushion. Her legs slid open and her eyes squeezed shut as a deep rumble emanated from her chest. When my fingers reached the join where her thigh meets the soft flesh between her legs her eyes sprung open and a moan of pure ecstasy reverberated off the walls. I couldn’t help but moan in unison with her. Elsa’s hands were now gripping my waist with white knuckles as her nails bit into my skin. She tugged at my nightshirt pulling it up, dragging her palms over my body before throwing it off to the side. She wasted no time in tearing my bra off and launching herself at my chest, hungrily devouring my petite bosom.

“Mmm! Fu! Ahh! Shi! Hnng!” I stutter, unable to even think coherently let alone form a single word.

I draw my other knee up so I’m now straddling either side of her hips, my back arches up forcing more of myself into Elsa’s mouth, my head tilted back so far that my hair tickled her legs. I threw my right hand behind me gripping her knee so tight that red marks appeared beneath my touch. My mind was foggy, filled with lust and desire and it took me a full minute to realise that I’m grinding against her. We both moan loudly, our bodies crashed together as our naked torso’s meet for the first time. We kissed passionately for several minutes, our tongues tangoing, fighting for dominance. Our hands explored each other’s bodies with fervour, driven by a _need_ to memorise every centimetre of bare flesh. We rose and fell rhythmically as if performing some kind of erotic dance. Elsa’s palms clasped my shoulders, twisting and pushing me down so I’m now laying back on the couch. She straddled my hips, with one hand holding her up she wrapped the other behind my neck, applying light pressure. Her lips were now pressing on the sensitive skin behind my ear, nibbling gently at the ticklish spot. I make a noise that’s half moan, half giggle and felt Elsa shudder on top of me. Her hand moved around my neck, down my chest and came to a stop when it met the thin fabric of my pyjama pants. I thrust my hips up giving her permission to remove them.   

Elsa’s hand shook and her fingers trembled as she looped her thumb under the waistband. She sat up and shifted back tugging at the legs and pulling them off in one swift motion. Her eyes widened in shock as she found that there was nothing else separating her eyes from my swollen flesh.

“ _Oh fuck_!” She groaned in pleasure.  A vibrant flush now radiated from her exposed chest up to her cheeks, surpassing mine as lay there as bare as my naming day. Elsa gulped audibly, taking in a deep breath as she tried to steady herself. I pounced at the opportunity twisting us around so I now sat astride her hips, her back bounced against the cushion, a look of confusion contorted her face as she tried to figure out why she was now looking up. I barely gave her time to recover as I slid both hands under her skirt, dragging my nails up her thighs and stopping tantalisingly close to her pulsing centre. I traced circles around the fabric that covered her flesh, teasing and heightening her arousal. Elsa bit down on her lip supressing a series of moans as her hips bucked against my hand desperately trying to get it to connect with her need.

“Ahh! Fuck! Anna please!” she begged.

I laughed wickedly withdrawing my hands entirely, I leaned forward, pinning her wrists down, making sure our bodies only met with the slightest of touch as I whispered in her ear.

“I’m in charge here.” My voice was deep and assertive and I felt Elsa crumble beneath me.

I brought my knee between her legs, pushing it into her core. Elsa let out a loud scream, her body bucked so violently that I almost tumbled off the couch. I repositioned myself so I hovered over her and I gave her a smirk as I began dragging my lips over her throat chest and breasts, barely making contact with her skin. She growled in frustration, slamming her fits into the lounge, her toes curling up tightly. It took every fibre in my being not to take her right then and there but I was thoroughly enjoying seeing her at my mercy, submitting herself to me so willingly and I was curious to see how far I could push her until she fought back. The lower I kissed the louder she moaned, I flicked my tongue out circling the inside of her navel briefly before continuing my butterfly kisses until I reached the band of her skirt. I paused, my lips lingering on that spot and I looked up to meet her eyes. They were so dark with lust that there was almost no colour left and they pleaded at me in desperation to stop teasing and just _take_ her. That look was my undoing. I bit, licked and sucked at her flesh.

“Mmm! God! Yes! Fuck! AN-NA!” she screamed over and over and her body shook so violently you’d think she was covered in ice!

In one swift motion, I tore off both her skirt and underwear, I pushed her knees up and positioned myself between her legs. **_She’s literally dripping!_** The scent of her arousal was overwhelming, making my mouth water and I couldn’t _wait_ to taste her. Without further hesitation, I dove in.

Moans and groans now filled the room as my tongue lapped at her lower lips. Moving up slightly I found that sensitive cluster of nerves and twirled it around in my mouth. Elsa’s hands were once again in my hair, this time pushing my head down and forcing her hips up. A vast array of profanities tumbled from her lips as I positioned a finger at entry, another buck of her hips and I pushed the digit in. Elsa now fell silent as her whole body tensed, her tight inner muscles bore down on me. **_She’s so close!_** I withdrew my hand momentarily, she screamed in frustration and then I slid in a second digit. Elsa was so wound up that all it took was a few thrusts of my fingers and one more kiss to her core to make her come undone. Her pelvis shot up and the pressure around my fingers increased and pulsated, my hair was practically being torn from my head and she twitched and convulsed under my touch. She screamed my name over and over, then held her breath and finally collapsing onto the couch completely spent. It takes Elsa a full minute to come down from her high.

“Well fuck me!” She pants, wiping the sweat from her brow.

“I’m pretty sure I just did!” I quipped, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. Elsa just rolled her eyes and laughed. She sat up pushing my chest so I was now sitting in her lap again. She placed both hands on my rear, pulling me closer with her lusty gaze locked on mine.

“Now where should I begin?” she teased. She raked her eyes up and down my body as though she was studying a work of art, paying particular attention to the way my breasts rose and fell with each shuddering breath before travelling down and staring at the point between my legs. Slowly her eyes moved up my body again, a sultry grin graced her lips as I bit mine and supressed a shudder.

“Hmm…” she pondered “should I _tease_ you?” her head tilted to one side moving closer to my neck, her warm breath lingering there but not making any contact. I let out a soft moan.

“Or I could just… Take you!” She thrust her hand between my legs, I rose up on my shins, my back warping as I moaned loudly. As quickly as it came, her hand was suddenly gone.

“Tease you?” She repeated, this time her fingers glided down my back, around to my navel and up my chest taking care not to touch a single erogenous zone. A deep growl emanated from my throat, my body felt as though it was burning and the throbbing fire between my legs demanded to be put out.

“Hnng! TAKE ME!” I yelled, clearly my self-control and tolerance to teasing were much lower than hers or maybe it was because I was already so wound up from giving her pleasure? Either way I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer and I just _had_ to feel her in me.

I grabbed her hair roughly, crashing our lips together. I moved my leg so one of hers now pressed between mine and I ground myself against it. Elsa’s arms enclosed themselves around my waist as she suddenly stood up. I wrapped my legs around her hips as she drove me against the wall thrusting her body into mine. She was vigorously attacking my neck and the mix of the heat from her hot flesh and the coolness of the wall behind me sent my senses into overdrive.

“TAKE ME!” I repeated, so desperate for release I was about to do it myself.

She bit into my skin at the nape of my neck and thrust two fingers inside my aching walls. I screamed in delight and bore down on her digits. A wave of ecstasy coursed throughout me. My breath hitched and my body trembled. **_God she’s amazing_** , I thought, leaning in as I just _needed_ to taste her again. The heated kiss was broken quickly, her fingers now sliding in and out at a feverish pace, my head snapped back as I struggled to regulate my breathing. I felt an intense pressure building between my legs and Elsa seemed to sense it too because her hand suddenly pulled away just before I could reach my peak.

“Elsa!” I groaned thoroughly disappointed at the sudden loss of contact. I dug my nails into her back and bit into her shoulder to show my displeasure because right now there’s nothing else I could do, I was completely powerless and entirely at her mercy.

“Tease you?” she whispered in my ear, her hand hovering between my thighs, I could feel the heat rising from her palm.

“Or **take you**?” her digits thrust into my burning hot flesh once more and her thumb found that hard nub just above my core and pressed down.    

The pressure built rapidly and then I felt as though everything around me was spinning. The wall was falling away from behind me, the ceiling was caving in and the ground was rising up from below. My grip on Elsa tightened as if my life depended on it. A tingling sensation rose and rose and rose, accumulating and magnifying before finally exploding outwards, warping my back, forcing my eyes shut and caused my breathing to stop. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Later, I inhaled deeply and moaned, groaned, growled and screamed incomprehensibly, the only clear words being Elsa’s name and a few choice profanities.  Our bodies pressed together so closely that in that moment, two became one. Then the room really was _spinning_ and the floor _was_ suddenly getting closer as we collapsed in a tangle of limbs looking more than just a little pleasurably dishevelled.

“Well fuck me!” I panted with a coy smirk. Elsa instantly pounced on top of me, pinning my wrists to the floor and using her knees to hold down my legs.

“With pleasure!” she replied with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. I don't usually write in the first person, so I hope this was okay. Anywhoooo, let me know what you think!


End file.
